Steven Universe-Gone so fast
by Utube4dayz
Summary: Crystal finds a baby bird.


**Hello,and welcome to my next Steven Universe you guys and please leave some feedback if you liked !**

At the barn,Steven,Crystal,Lapis,and Peridot are playing a game of hide and Steven counts down,the gems scatter to find a hiding runs into the barn,Lapis flies onto the barn's roof,and Crystal hides in a tree.

"...7,8,9, or not,here I come!" Steven wanders around the barn searching for the gems.

As he looks around,he starts to think of the places the gems would choose to hide goes into the barn and finds Peridot under a pile of metal sheets and ,he jumps up high into the air and searches around,till he spots Lapis on the three then set out to find Crystal.

While hiding a tree,Crystal watches as Steven,Lapis,and Peridot search for then hears a small she looks down,she spots the source of the climbs down from the tree to look at the around,Lapis spots Crystal crouching by a tree looking at something.

"I found her." Lapis says.

Steven,Lapis,and Peridot walk over to Crystal.

"Crystal,you were supposed to hide." Steven says.

"I did." Crystal says. "But then I found this."

She holds up a small,brown,baby bird.

"What is this?" Crystal asks.

"It's a baby bird." Steven says. "Where did you find it?"

"On the ground." Crystal says. "When I was hiding,I heard it making noises."

"Maybe it fell out of its nest." Steven says,wondering why the little bird was on the ground.

He jumps into the tree and looks around for a he finds one,he is disappointed to find it floats down back to the ground.

"I found the nest,but it was empty." Steven says. "I think it was abandoned."

"Abandoned?" Crystal says. "What does that mean?"

"It was purposely left here." Lapis says.

"Its mother must have left it here,and probably didn't have any intentions on coming back." Steven says.

"But why would she just leave it?" Crystal asks.

"Maybe it couldn't fly away with the rest of its kind,so it got left behind." Peridot says.

"So the mom isn't coming back?" Crystal asks.

"It doesn't seem like she is." Steven says.

Crystal looks at the little bird in her hand as it chirps.

"Can I take care of it?" Crystal asks.

"I don't know care of something is a big responsibility,especially a baby." Steven says.

"Please! I'll take good care of it." Crystal says.

Steven thinks about it for a he sees the look on Crystal's face,he makes his decision.

" be very careful with the 's fragile." Steven says.

Crystal giggles in excitement.

"I'm' gonna name him 'Chirpy'!" Crystal says.

"Now that you're taking care of 'Chirpy',you're gonna need to feed him." Steven says.

"Feed him what?" Crystal asks.

"Worms." Steven says.

Steven takes Crystal over to the barn's pool and grabs two shovels.

"Since the ground is wet here,there are worms we have to do is dig them up." Steven says. "But first,we need to put Chirpy in something while we dig."

Steven goes into the barn,grabs a box,puts a pillow and blanket in it,and a small bowl of water in it.

"Here,put Chirpy in this box." Steven says.

Crystal carefully puts Chirpy in the runs around the box,then plays in the water bowl.

"He Loves it!" Crystal says.

Chirpy then starts to tear off a piece of the red blanket and runs around with it in his mouth.

"I think he loves the blanket too." Steven says.

When Crystal tries to take the piece away from Chirpy,he angrily chirps at Crystal.

"He must really like that piece." Steven says.

Steven and Crystal start digging for a few minutes until Crystal spots a pink,squirming thing in the plucks it from the moist dirt.

"Is this a worm?" Crystal says.

"Ya,give it to Chirpy." Steven says.

Crystal goes over to the box and dangles the worm over peaks at the worm,then gobbles it chirps happily to plucks another worm from the ground and feeds it to gets excited feeding excited that she grabs a big handful of stops her before she can feed Chirpy.

"I think Chirpy has had enough worms for now." Steven says. "You don't want to feed him too much because he'll get a tummy ache."

"What do I do with these then?" Crystal asks,holding up the worms.

"Chirpy will get hungry later,so we can save them." Steven says. "Let me go get something to put them in."

Steven goes into the barn and finds a glass pokes some holes into the lid with a screwdriver.

"Here put the worms on here." Steven puts the worms into the jar.

Steven grabs a handful of moist dirt and puts it into the jar.

"There,this will be their new home." Steven says.

In the box,Chirpy is playing in his water piece of cloth that he tore off the blanket floats on the water as Chirpy splashes all tries to grab it again and Chirpy pecks at her hand to protect the piece.

"Here,I have an idea." Steven says.

When Chirpy isn't looking,Steven grabs the piece of ,he ties the piece around Chirpy's ankle.

"Why'd you do that?" Crystal asks.

"Why not." Steven says. "Besides,its cute."

"Can we go take him the house?" Crystal asks.

"Sure,let's go." Steven says.

Crystal grabs Chirpy's box and the three make their way to the warp and Crystal wave goodbye to Peridot and Lapis as they warp the warp-stream,Chirpy,his blanket,and his water bowl float out of the grabs the blanket and the water bowl,but misses Chirpy is about to touch the wall of the warp-stream,Crystal stretches out one of her tails and wraps it around Crystal pulls Chirpy back to her,Chirpy is shaking and chirping hands Steven the box and she gently pets Chirpy on the calms Chirpy three then warp into the the house,Pearl is sitting on the couch folding laundry,Amethyst is digging through the fridge looking for a snack,and Lion is sprawled out on the floor napping.

"Hey guys." Steven says.

"Hey Crystal." Pearl says.

"Hey guys." Amethyst says.

"What's in the box?" Amethyst asks.

"It's Chirpy." Crystal says.

"Chirpy?" Pearl says.

"Crystal found a baby bird near the was abandoned,so I let her keep least till its able to survive on its own." Steven says.

"Look at him." Crystal puts Chirpy's box on the coffee table.

"Aww,he's kinda cute." Amethyst says.

"I'm very glad you are taking care of this little bird." Pearl says. "It will teach you responsibility."

Amethyst pets Chirpy on the head with her finger,but gets a little rough doing so,upsetting angrily chirps at Amethyst to wakes Lion up.

"I don't think Chirpy likes to be pet that." Steven says.

Lion walks over to the group and sees Chirpy in the box.

"Hey Lion,this is Chirpy." Crystal says.

Lion stares at Chirpy.

"Crystal,I don't think it's a good idea showing Lion Chirpy." Steven says.

"Why?" Crystal asks.

Lion moves in closer to smell ,Chirpy runs to the farthest wall of the box to get away from lion gets ready to eat Chirpy,Steven holds him all of his strength,Steven pushes Lion away from and Pearl stand in front of Chirpy to guard him.

"NO LION! YOU CAN'T EAT CHIRPY!" Steven says,struggling to hold Lion back.

As Steven pushes Lion back,Amethyst opens the front door so that Steven can put Lion outside. Lion leaps over Steven and rushes for he pounces at Chirpy,he is caught mid air by Crystal's tails.

"Quick thinking Crystal." Pearl says.

Crystal extends her tails and puts Lion outside.

"That was a close one." Steven says. "Good job Crystal."

Crystal looks into the box and sees Chirpy hiding underneath his blanket, picks him up and comforts holds him close and gently pets Chirpy down.

"If you need us,we'll be in our rooms." Pearl says as she and Amethyst go into their rooms.

"Why did Lion try to attack Chirpy?" Crystal asks.

"Well,to Lion,Chirpy is food to him." Steven says.

"Food?!Why would he want to eat Chirpy?Chirpy doesn't look like food." Crystal asks.

"In nature,animals are either predators or are that means they eat meat,which is what prey is made is a predator and saw Chirpy as a snack." Steven says.

"Well,I'll keep Chirpy safe from Lion." Crystal says.

" Lion keeps trying to get Chirpy,tell me and i'll deal him." Steven says.

"Okay." Crystal says.

" me if you need anything." Steven goes up to his bed and sits back comfortably on his picks up a book from his nightstand and starts reading.

"So,what do you want to do?" Crystal puts Chirpy on the floor.

Chirpy looks around,then runs to the tries to look through the screen,but can't because he is too picks him up and puts him by the curiously looks out the window.

"Do you want to go out there?" Crystal chirps at Crystal. "I'll take that as a yes."

Crystal puts Chirpy on her shoulder and grabs a shovel and two pails from under the stairway.

"I'm gonna go play with Chirpy on the beach." Crystal says.

" keep an on Chirpy." Steven runs out the front door.

On the beach,Crystal goes out to the edge of the water and fills her buckets up with wet takes her buckets and starts making a sand castle next to the temple's fingers that are sticking out of the she has made to little towers,Crystal puts Chirpy on the climbs one of the little towers.

"This is a sand castle." Crystal says. "Steven taught me how to make them."

Crystal continues to build more towers till a small castle is made.

"Now that we have built our castle,we can decorate it with things we can find on the beach." Crystal says. "Come on,let's go see what we can find."

Crystal and Chirpy wander around the beach,searching around around the house and the broken-off pieces of the temple's find various pieces of shells,sticks,and looking,Chirpy finds a large shell.

"What did you find Chirpy?" Crystal asks.

Chirpy curiously sticks his head into the gets pushed out by an angry crab living in the angrily chirps at the crab and tries to peck it,but backs off when the crab snaps at him with his crab starts chases Chirpy,so Chirpy hides behind Crystal's turns the crab around with her tails and the crab angrily walks away.

"Are you okay Chirpy?" Crystal asks.

Chirpy chirps picks Chirpy up with her tails and puts him on her head.

"I think you'll be safer up here while we look around." Crystal says.

The two look around for awhile and find more items for their start decorating and build onto the sand castle till night.

(Later that night)

"Crystal!" Steven says from the front sees her playing with Chirpy in their big sand castle.

"Yeah?!" Crystal asks.

"It's getting 's time to come in and get ready for bed." Steven says.

"Okay." Crystal grabs Chirpy,her shovel,and buckets and goes inside the house.

"You two made a pretty big sand must have been alot of fun." Steven says.

" tomorrow,we are gonna make it even bigger." Crystal says. "Can I feed Chirpy some worms before I go to bed?"

"Sure,but not too many." Steven says.

Crystal opens up the jar of worms and feeds Chirpy two worms.

"I cleaned up Chirpy's box and put clean water in his bowl." Steven says.

"Thanks." Crystal says.

She puts Chirpy in his box,tucks him in,and tells him good sits down with Crystal on the couch and reads her a bedtime story before she goes to done,he tucks her in.

"Good night Crystal." Steven says.

"Good night." Crystal says.

Steven kisses Crystal on the forehead and turns off the lights on his way to bed.

"Good night Chirpy." Crystal whispers before falling asleep.

(In the morning)

Steven gets woken up by Crystal.

"Crystal?(yawns)What's wrong?" Steven asks,rubbing his eyes.

"Can you help me wake Chirpy up?" Crystal asks.

"Wake him up?" Steven asks.

"Ya.I was going to feed him some worms for breakfast,but he doesn't want to get up,even if I move him." Crystal says.

"Uhh…...w-wheres Chirpy at?" Steven ask with a worried look on his face.

"In his box." Crystal takes Steven to Chirpy's box.

When Steven looks in the box,he sees Chirpy's lifeless lets out a small sigh and cover's Chirpy's body with his blanket.

"What's wrong?" Crystal asks.

"Sit down Crystal.I need to have a talk with you." Steven and Crystal sit down on the couch.

"A talk?" Crystal says. "About what?"

"It's about 's….. ,he's…" Steven struggles to say.

"He's what?" Crystal says.

"He's….." Steven says.

("Oh boy,this is harder than I thought it would be.") Steven thinks to himself.

Luckily for him,the Crystal gems walk into the house from the temple door.

"Hey two doing?" Amethyst asks.

"Steven was going to tell me something about Chirpy." Crystal says.

"Crystal,stay here for a minute.I need to talk to the Crystal gems for a minute." Steven says.

Steven takes the Crystal gems outside onto the beach.

"What's wrong Steven?" Pearl asks.

"Chirpy is dead." Steven says.

Pearl and Amethyst look at each other with concerned looks.

"Then why isn't Crystal sad?She looked fine when we walked in there a second ago." Amethyst asks.

"She doesn't thinks Chirpy is sleeping." Steven says.

"That's what you were going to tell her right now,right?" Pearl asks.

"Ya,but it's really hard." Steven says. "I need your help."

"We know it's 'll be right there next to you." Garnet says.

"Thanks guys." Steven says.

Steven and the gems go back into the house and sit next to Crystal on the couch.

"Do all of you want to talk to me?" Crystal asks.

" 's important." Steven says

"Crystal,can I ask you something?" Pearl asks. "Do you know the difference between gems and life on Earth?"

"I think and animals need to eat and sleep to regain their energy,but gems don't need to because they get their energy from their gems." Crystal says. "And gems are super strong and have powers,but humans and animals don't,right?"

"Yes that's correct." Pearl says.

"Do you know what happens to humans and animals when they don't get their energy?" Amethyst asks.

"They…get really tired and hungry?" Crystal asks.

"Yes,but there are other things." Pearl says.

"Humans and animals need their energy so that they can be healthy." Steven says.

"Healthy?What does that mean?" Crystal asks.

"It means that you're not sick or hurt anywhere on the inside or outside of your body." Steven says.

"Sick?" Crystal says.

"Sick means that there is something wrong with your is causing you to feel strange." Steven says.

"Gems can't get sick because our bodies aren't made of organic material like a human or an animal." Pearl says.

"Normally when a human or animal gets sick or hurt,they're able to heal over time,making them healthy again." Steven says. "But sometimes,they can get so sick or hurt,that they aren't able to heal themselves."

"What happens to them then?" Crystal asks.

"They…...die." Steven says.

"Die?" Crystal says. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're not alive 're gone,forever." Steven says.

"Forever?" Crystal asks.

"Yeah." Steven says.

"But where do they go?And can't they come back?" Crystal asks.

"I don't know where they go,but once they're gone,they're 's just how it is." Steven says.

"Crystal,there's a reason we're telling you this." Garnet says.

"Why?" Crystal asks.

"Chirpy is…dead." Steven says.

"What?!" Crystal says.

"That's why you couldn't wake him 's gone." Steven says. "I'm really sorry."

"B-But he can't be gone!He's right here!" Crystal says.

"It's hard to of it as he's sleeping,but he's never going to wake up." Steven says.

"W-We have to help him then!" Crystal says.

"Crystal-" Steven says,but gets interrupted.

"If I feed him worms,he'll get his energy back,then he'll get healthy and won't be dead,right?!" Crystal asks.

"I'm sorry 's just not how it works." Steven says. "Once you're gone,you're can't change that."

"T-Then I'll…...I'll…...I'll just go find him!" Crystal says with tears in her eyes. "Wherever he's gone too,I'll find him!Then he won't be gone anymore!"

Crystal runs out the front door and onto the beach,crying out to Crystal gems try to calm her down,but Crystal continues to deny the truth and searches for Chirpy.

"Chirpy!Where are you?!" Crystal cries out as she runs along the gems chase after her.

"Crystal!Please just stop!" Steven says.

"No!He's here somewhere!I just have to look for him!" Crystal yells.

"Amethyst!" Garnet says.

"Got it." Amethyst says.

Amethyst pulls out her whip and uses it to try and stop Amethyst's whip can wrap around Crystal,she uses her tails to jump out of the runs the hill and into the parking-lot of the car wash,where Greg is hosing down his car.

"Dad!" Steven yells.

"When Greg turns around,he sees Crystal running away from the Crystal gems, steps into her path and grabs her in his arms.

"Let me go!I need to find him!" Crystal says,struggling to get out of Greg's arms.

She lifts herself,and Greg,up with her tails and tries to shake Greg off,swinging each other back and forth.

"Crystal!Stop!" Steven doesn't stop Crystal.

Pearl summons her spear and slices off a portion of Crystal's 's tails retract back to her and Greg,still holding on,lands on his portion of Crystal's tails that Pearl cut off flop to the floor and disappear.

"Dad!Are you okay?!" Steven asks.

"I'm fine." Greg says. "What's going on?"

"Yesterday,Crystal found a baby at the was abandoned,so I let Crystal take care of it died last night while we were sleeping." Steven says.

"Oh man.I'm sorry Crystal." Greg says.

"It's not fair!He was our friend!And now he's gone forever!" Crystal says,crying.

Greg let's go of cries even harder.

"Listen Crystal,I know it's hard right now,but it'll get better." Greg says.

"But how?Chirpy is gone forever.I'll never get to play with him,or pet him,feed him,or…...or anything!" Crystal says,crying.

"He's not entirely gone." Greg says.

"Really?" Crystal less.

" though you can't play with Chirpy anymore,you'll always have him in your memories and in your heart." Greg says.

"But still feel sad inside."Crystal says,wiping the tears off her face.

"I know how you feel." Greg says.

"You do?" Crystal asks.

"We all 've all felt sad at some point." Greg says. "I know when Steven was born,I felt sad."

"Why?" Crystal asks.

"In order for Steven to be born,his mom had to give up her own life.I loved so much,so it was hard not having her around was my best friend." Greg says. "But even though I was sad,I was also very happy."

"What made you happy?" Crystal ask.

"It was was what me and Rose dreamed of though Rose was gone,I took care of Steven the best I could,because that's what she would have wanted." Greg says. "And as Steven grew up,I told him about Rose and how incredible she allowed her memory to live on."

Crystal takes a minute to think about Greg has said.

"Look,I know it's hard,and as much as you want to,there are just some things you can't 's just a part of life." Greg says. "But as long as you keep them in your heart and in your mind,you'll never forget them."

Crystal rubs her eyes and gives Greg a hug.

"Let's go say our goodbyes to Chripy." Steven takes Crystal's hand and the two make their way back to the temple.

"Good job Greg." Amethyst says.

"You handled that very well." Pearl says.

"As a parent,you gotta learn how to handle these kind of situations." Greg says.

The gems and Greg follow Steven and Crystal back to the ,before they wrap Chirpy up in his blanket,Steven cuts off a piece and gives it to Crystal so that she can always remember wrap Chirpy up,close up his box,and warp to the go to the tree where Crystal found Chirpy and bury the box near the base of the the tree,Pearl caves in "Chirpy-our friend" with her turns around and hugs Steven,crying once again.

(The next day)

Crystal is sitting next to the stares at the sandcastle through the warps into the house as sees goes up to her to check on her.

"Hey Crystal." Steven says.

"Hey." Crystal quietly says as she continues to stare out the window.

"How are you doing?" Steven says.

"Okay." Steven says.

"You wanna go play a game or something?" Steven asks.

"Not really." Crystal says,

Steven sits next to Crystal.

"I know yesterday was hard for you,and it's something that's not easy to let go of,but don't let it affect you so much." Steven says. "You did the best you could,but what happened was completely it happened,there wasn't anything that could be done to change only thing you can do is accept what happened and move on."

"I I still feel really sad inside." Crystal says. "How do I make it go away?"

She looks at Steven for an answer.

"You can' least,not right takes time." Steven says.

Crystal lets out a small sigh and goes back to staring out through the window.

"Do you want to know what makes me happy when I'm sad?" Steven asks.

"What?" Crystal asks.

"Tickles!" Steven starts tickling Crystal,causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"No!No!Please!Stop!No!" Crystal laughs as she tries to stop Steven.

In an attempt to stop Steven,Crystal starts tickling Steven with her tails,which doesn't a minute of tickling each other,the two both lay on the floor laughing.

"Okay,that made me feel better." Crystal says.

"That's good." Steven says. "So do you want to do something?"

"Let's go get some doughnuts!" Crystal says.

"Okay." Steven says.

The two run out the front door and make their way to the Big Doughnut.

The End


End file.
